Prime Minister of Cobura
The 'Prime Minister of Cobura '(officially the Minister of General Affairs of Cobura) is the head of the Coburan government. The Prime Minister (informally abbreviated to PM) and Cabinet (consisting of all the most senior ministers, most of whom are government department heads) are collectively accountable for their policies and actions to the Crown, the House, to their political party and ultimately to the electorate. The prime minister selects and may dismiss other members of the cabinet, and allocates posts to members within the government. The prime minister is the presiding member and chairman of the cabinet. The Crown must appoint as Prime Minister the person most likely to command the confidence of the House of Representatives; this individual is typically the leader of the political party or coalition of parties that holds the largest number of seats in that chamber. He or she also informs the Crown every week about the happenings in Cobura and other, more classified government intel. The Prime Minister also holds a weekly question hour in the House, in which parliamentarians can ask him or her about the acting of the government and policy. Authority The Prime Minister is the head of the United Governorates' government. As such, the Prime Minister leads the Cabinet (the Executive). In addition, the Prime Minister leads a major political party and generally commands a majority in the House of Representatives. The incumbent wields both significant legislative and executive powers. Under the Coburan system, there is a unity of powers rather than separation. In the House of Representatives, the Prime Minister guides the law-making process with the goal of enacting the legislative agenda of their political party. In an executive capacity, the Prime Minister appoints (and may dismiss) all other Cabinet members and ministers, and co-ordinates the policies and activities of all government departments, and the staff of the Ministry of General Affairs. The Prime Minister also acts as the public "face" and "voice" of the Coburan Government, both at home and abroad. Solely upon the advice of the Prime Minister, the Crown exercises many statutory and prerogative powers, including high judicial, political, official and religious ecclesiastical appointments; the conferral of peerages and some knighthoods, decorations and other important honours. Appointment process # General Elections decide the new composition of the House of Representatives. # The House's parties negotiate a cabinet. This has always been a majority cabinet, but also a minority cabinet is possible, provided that it has supplementary support from another party in the House, ensuring at least a majority for the cabinet proposal. # The negotiated cabinet is voted on. If an absolute majority of the House is in favour of the cabinet proposal, the proposal is passed. # All nominated ministers and state secretaries are being screened for safety and integrity by the Supreme Court. Ministers have always passed this point, but if their presence in a cabinet is deemed against the interests of national safety, the Supreme Court can make the Speaker of the House send back the cabinet proposal to the House. # The Speaker of the House presents the passed cabinet proposal to the Esinsundu Emperor. # The Emperor appoints the Prime Minister (after he/she has taken the Oath of Allegiance), Deputy Prime Minister(s) and other cabinet members. Oath of Allegiance To be stated with one hand raised with two fingers, and the other hand on the Coburan Constitution: "I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that I will faithfully execute the Office of Prime Minister, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United Governorates of Cobura." Residence The Ministry of General Affairs (which is basically the Prime Minister's offices) is housed in the 'Red Keep in Sharba, a five minute walk from the famous Tahyer Square. The building, a former museum, derives its name from its red couloured sandstone. The building has 3 above groud levels and 2 underground floors. Overall, the building contains 18,000 m2 of flooring and is estimated to have 170 rooms (not counting the halls). As for private residence, there is no official building designated by the Coburan Government for housing of Prime Ministers. Commonly, they choose to reside in luxury villas in border towns of Sharba. However, several of the most notable Coburan PM's were reported to spend more nights in the Red Keep than at their actual home, due to the unusual busy life of a Coburan Prime Minister. List of Prime Ministers since 4300 ''Full article: ''List of Heads of State and Government of Cobura . . . . . . Category:Cobura